Nnoitra vs Kenpachi
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: This is how Nnoitra's fight could have ended. If you haven't seen the fight yet, this may be one big spoiler because I tried to keep the fight basically the same...in a way. For all Nnoitra fangirls and, um, boys ?


**This is for all those Nnoitra fans out there. This is dedicated to the Nnoitra fangirl who got me started on this story, ouran-fangirl135! ^_^ Enjoy all you peeps!**

**Oh and it's Nnoitra POV until I direct you otherwise. Okay, NOW enjoy.  
**

* * *

Kenpachi, the eleventh squad captain of the Soul Society, a bear of a man, a bastard and a weakling. He was going down…hard. I could already see his death. I smiled as I looked across the field at my opponent, enraged and smiling. He was a talker. Our whole fight so far was just one, big conversation. Why haven't I killed him yet? Heh, I guess you could say I'm a bit ticked that this guy popped up out of nowhere. You could also shut the fuck up.

I wanted this guy and his freaky spiky hair dead! He killed my Fraccion and he acted as if I was unintelligent. Oh no, you don't insult me and live. Ask Neliel sitting over there with a concussion. I didn't kill her. I don't know why. I just didn't. It didn't appeal to me at the time. You can bet she'll be dead right after I beat up this fucker and the bitch with the orange hair. I spin, dodging the bear's attack.

"You think too much to be a good fighter." He says with his odd grungy voice.

"Is that so?" I answer back. He smiled showing his jagged uneven teeth. I take up my scythe. The chain rattles. He narrows his eye and comes back at me. I block with my scythe and push him back. He should learn to stay out of people's faces. I hit him with my golden cero. He falls to the ground burned. I whooshed back down grabbing my feet behind me and spiraling down. My knees sank into his back. He never yelled. He clenched his teeth in pain. I jumped up off of him just in time to catch my scythe. I looked at him on the ground, defenseless.

"What do you have to say now, Captain?"

"This fight is nowhere near over." He chuckled. I raised a brow. How could he say that? I was standing above his weak, battered body. There was no way he could finish me off. I make a disgusted sound and raise my scythe. I was going to cut his head clean off and hang it in my room as a memento. Just as I put the scythe over his head. Something hit me. It was weak dark energy. I looked over to the see the boy on his feet again, huffing and puffing. He was up? I thought I had weakened him. He shouldn't be able to stand.

"I-I won't allow you…to…to kill Kenpachi!" He said swinging his sword again. "Getsuga Tenshou!"

More dark energy came. It was weak. I simply put my hand out and stopped it. What a pathetic attempt at defeating me. I used sonido to get in his face. He was downright shocked. I smiled before jamming my head at his. He falls down. A pool of blood on his forehead. I watch him fall; my smile keeps its place on my face. I look as he tried to get back up. Why do weaklings insist on fighting? They'll never win. Shit, I can't understand how Grimmjow was defeated by him, not this guy! He was weak. I raise my foot to stop on him. I should drive the heel through his fucking head, just end all of this madness once and for all. If I don't kill him, who will? Rather, who would I allow but myself to kill such weaklings? I prepare to stomp.

"Hey, your fight's with me, not him." The grunge voice again. I look over my shoulder to see the man Kenpachi up on his feet sword in hand and…and a smile on his face.

"Tch!" Disgusted. I am disgusted that not only is he standing, he's smiling. He's taunting me! I bring my foot down hard only a few centimeters from the orange bitch's head. The bastard standing in front of me was right. He was my real challenge. I had got him on the ground numerous times already and he just came back! He was like a zombie or something. I get my scythe ready once again. I was done fooling around. I was going to kill him! I rush in. Sword and scythe collide for the longest. It's hopeless.

We go in for what I hope will be the last stroke. His sword catches the hook of my scythe. We push trying to make the other fall back. I couldn't help but narrow my eye. Had this little bitch gotten stronger!? A few seconds ago, I could've easily pushed him back, and now he's fighting evenly with me! I wasn't about to allow this. A gasp escapes my mouth. My eye pops wide open. This guy was cutting _through_ my scythe! I jump back fully aware of what would happen if I allowed him to keep going.

"Are you so shocked now that you've become slower?" He growled. My heart pounds. He's…he's right behind me! So fast! No, he wasn't fast, I'm just a little taken aback. There's no way I'll accept this! I try to turn to attack; his sword slides through my ribs barely missing the vital spot. I lean forward and blood jets from my mouth. I stare at him, my eyes still boggling. What did I do to give him such power? Or was he hiding this strength all along? Either way, I have to move now or I'll die. I swing my scythe which makes him draw back.

I fall to one knee. My hand flies to my side immediately. The blood rushes over and under my hand like a waterfall. My chest rumbles trying to keep my anger caged in, and my eye forces itself up to look at the bastard who cut me. Using my scythe as a support, I get on my feet steadily. The spiky haired douchebag is smiling at me again. No doubt he thinks he's going to win this. HA! Like I'd allow that! My smile grows in size. I take my hand from my side, the blood jets, and bring it to my face. I lick it with disgust.

"No one makes me bleed my own blood." I was cool about it. To tell the truth, nothing pleased me more than bleeding my own blood. It was a way to know that I had finally found an opponent worthy of my standards. I was happy right now. I was, but I was upset that he wouldn't be able to give me the death I wanted. A death choking on my own blood. That was the way to go. Heh heh, I longed for that day, but for now, I'm going to kill him. He cuts again. His sword grinds against my tough, iron skin. It takes me by surprise. My skin in actually cut! I kick him back with my boot. He sails off into a piece of debris. He look at my arm. No way. He can even get through my Hierro now? I look at him getting to his feet. Again with that damn smile!! It pisses me off! Before I can take a step to attack, he's there in front of me.

"Flash step!" I say before we engage in more close combat with our weapons. We match. Our speed is identical. He slashes, I block; I slash, he blocks. It was getting tiresome, but it was fun all the same. I swing my scythe back to get a good chop. The bastard takes the chance to cut my neck. This time my Hierro protects me. Although I knew it would.

He frowns and we go back to our battle. He swings! I dodge and kick him the face. He comes at me and slashes. I'm hit. I fly into the air. I make another annoyed sound and grab my scythe by its chain swinging it around. The whole sky becomes clouded because of me. I launch it at him; he jumps back bur grabs the chain. What!? He pulls on it making me go with the chain. What will he do? When I'm close enough to him, he grabs my face and slams me into the sand then immediately goes for a strike with the sword. I roll out of the way quickly.

Back on my feet away from the bear, I grab my scythe's chain, pull it, and my weapon comes back to me. I glare at my foe. It looks as if he could move at any moment. I wasn't going to let that happen! I jumped into the air and brought my scythe down with such force the sand all around me flew up into the air! I waited for the sand and it's smoke clear to see my opponent dead. I looked down. IMPOSSIBLE!! This man, this _fucker_ had my scythe in his hand! He had caught my scythe! No one should be able to do that! No one! I am so filled with anger, I don't even move when Kenpachi's sword goes through my eye patch. I'm relieved. He doesn't know what's behind this eye patch. Heh. He smiles.

"This fight is over." He says. I raise my hand and stab him through his chest. His eyes are wide with anger.

"I bet you're wondering how a guy who got stabbed in the eye should be alive." I smile. "The thing is…you can't stab me!" I laugh. He jumps back.

"Do you want to know what exactly is behind this patch?" I put my hand on my eye patch and lift it so he can see. On the left side of my face where an eye should be is my Hollow hole with the bone right around it. I laugh and attack again. He blocks of course and we enter yet another bout of weaponry. He's getting better as we go along. I don't know. When we started this, I was kicking his ass! Now…now I don't know what to say. He slashes. My eyes widen as two pieces of metal fly into the air, falling, falling. **Thunk! **They land right in the ground. M-my scythe! I throw the scythe down and rush at him with my hand pulled back for an attack. I thrust it forward. He moves slightly, so I cut off his eye patch. There is a bigger smile on his face. A gold energy flows over him. What was up with this rise in his spiritual pressure all of a sudden!?

"Just what's up with that eye patch of yourse!?" I yell.

"It's just something I had Research and Development whip up for me! It suppresses over _half _of my spiritual energy!" He raises his sword and brings it down on me. My uniform is cut open. I jump back. I am really tired of this mutherfucking bastard. I'm sick and tired of it! I'm pissed now. I grab my scythe. My spiritual pressure flows over me. I gather more reiatsu from the surrounding area. There, that's enough energy. I raise my head.

"Pray! Santa Teresa!"

There is absolute shock on his face when all of the smoke from my ressureccion clears. He is probably amazed at my _six _arms and _scythes_. One in each hand. There are horns on my head, the one on the right being shorter than the other. I have a yellow marking on the right side of my face. The second I am finished, I feel his incredible spiritual pressure. He rushes for me. I attack as well. I am faster and have more weapons, therefore, I have the advantage. I strike faster with all six of my scythes but he can still manage to block them with his pathetic sword. He's left himself open! I strike. He flies back into a bray building. I run over to finish him off. Just as I bend over to see him, his foot emerges. I dodge his kick, but then he grabs my face and slams me into the concrete. He stands over me. He lifts his sword and strikes; I get on my feet and block using all six of my scythes to hold him back. I take this opportunity to put my hand right through him. I feel the blood over my hand when I remove it.

"!!!!" Kenpachi laughs. I stare in bewilderment. What was up with this guy? I swing one of my scythes trying to hit his shoulder. He blocks it then strikes down. I block it but…such force. There's such a force behind his attack! I have to get out of this! I kick him back barely missing. He jumps back anyway.

We have a hard bout. I attack him, but he always seems to wither dodge or block! It's unbearable to think I should have this much trouble beating this bastard! I attack with the full force of my scythes only to be blocked. I keep attacking anyway. He scoots back and releases his strange golden energy. I swing my scythes, breaking it up. He still stood. ARRGH! This fucker! This fucker! This fucker! Forget my scythes! I rush at him with hands back ready for a final blow.

"I don't think I can defeat you any other way." He says. "I'll have to go back to basics even though I hate this style." He put both hands on his sword.

"What're you talking about!? NOTHING CAN SAVE YOU!!!" I go faster. He wasn't moving at all. What was up with this? He wasn't moving to defend himself or anything. He was just standing there with both hands on his sword. Was he giving up. It was about time!

"I'm the strongest Espada…EVER CREATED!!" I put my hands forth; he swung his sword down. There was a big explosion!!!

Switching to **Ichigo's POV**

I still lay on the ground defenseless and weak. I look over. At least Nel was okay now. She was safe, and Nnoitra hadn't killed her. But what about Kenpachi. That explosion just now…what happened? Who was dead? Who was alive? Were they both dead? I shook my head. No, Kenpachi was a strong man. There was no way he could lose. I crawled forward a little bit to see what had become of them. The smoke cleared. As expected, one silhouette was standing. The other was in his hands. I smiled.

"Yes! Way to go Kenpachi!" I cheered seeing him drop the body and walk towards me. What was this? He came through the smoke with his weapon raised. My eyes widen with horror, for the man alive is not Kenpachi but…but…

"Now, now, don't cry. Let me just finish you off, bitch."

Nnoitra.  


* * *

**Review because you wanna'. i know you do. Why?**

**Because this was EPIC. That's why! REVIEW 8D  
**


End file.
